Secrets of a Slytherin
by Melrose Corvella
Summary: Dumbledore has a plan to unite the gryffindors and slytherins together and through this Harry finds out many secrets of Draco Malfoy's that show his life is not as perfect as everyone thinks. Warning Male/Male slash.
1. Uniting Houses

Uniting Houses

"I have an important announcement to make!" Dumbledore's voice rang out throughout the great hall. Harry, along with everyone else in the four columns of benches, turned his full attention to the teachers table.

"As you all know, Lord Voldemort is gaining power every minute and I feel that now would be the best time in uniting all four houses" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as they scanned the sea of confused faces below him. "And so, the rest of the teachers and I have decided to act upon the idea of mixing both Slytherin and Gryffindor and then Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff!" He beamed around at the students who sat mouths agape and waited for the penny to drop.

Harry sat for a second thinking to himself; hang on so he means-, he glanced across the hall and caught sight of the horror in the entire Slytherin houses face. And that's when it finally sank in.

The entire great hall suddenly exploded into a chaotic screaming fit, all the pupils yelling at the unfairness of being divided, and then half of them shoved in with half of another house.

"SILENCE!" the headmaster's voice echoed above all of the insane shouting of all the students. "This decision is non-negotiable, now lists are going to be read to tell you which houses quarters you shall now be staying in."

Professor McGonagall stood up and cleared her throat, then proceeded to call out names, starting with first years. By the time it got round to the seventh years Harry felt like he was going to fall asleep until he suddenly heard two specific names called out that brought a sudden jolt of horrified energy to his body.

"Harry Potter"

"Draco Malfoy"

Harry turned towards Malfoy, who bore an expression of feeling completely ill - and also a strange expression harry couldn't quite make out - and Harry guessed that right now he was also holding the same expression. Luckily Hermione, Ron, Neville, Lavender and Seamus were also called for the same group as him, though so were Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass, Vincent Crabbe and Theodore Nott. And with faces that all resembled that of someone being forced to work for an entire day with Blast-Ended-Skrewts, they set off towards their new rooms.

One Week Later.

So far it hadn't been as bad as Harry thought it would be. For a start everyone was still alive, though if looks could kill, there would be no-one left in the room at all.

But despite all the tension, icy glares and constant scathing remarks cast at one another nothing had really happened between any of them and they had now settled into a pattern of both the Gryffindors pretending the Slytherins didn't exist and vice versa. They would walk straight past each other and not say a word, and Harry had nearly forgotten that the Slytherins were even there until Friday, the twelfth day of the new mixed houses rule…..

Harry sat in the Slytherin common room attempting to write an essay that was due in after the weekend, he saw someone walk past him and glanced up to see who it was. Nott, who was heading up to the dormitory, paused at the foot of the stairs.

"Hey Malfoy, come up here I need to talk to you about something" he called across the room.

It was a perfectly ordinary thing to say and wouldn't have caught Harry's attention except that Nott's eyes held a wicked gleam and when Malfoy eventually rose from his seat it was very reluctantly, making it obvious that this little talk was not something he really wanted to participate in. Harry quickly scanned the room and noticed that the only people that had witnessed the looks on both Malfoy and Nott's faces, was himself and Blaise Zabini who directed a vehement glare towards Nott.

"Come on Harry! You should get this done tonight so that you only need to revise this weekend!" Hermione told him, drawing his attention away from Nott and Malfoy as they both disappeared up the stairs, as she indicated at the large pile of homework they were trudging through.

"I'm trying Hermione!" Harry retorted angrily, "but I just don't get this at all, just looking at it makes me feel ill."

He reached for his pot of ink and quill just as crookshanks bounded onto his lap, causing him to knock it off the table and for it to spill over the floor.

Harry sighed in frustration and a few of the Slytherins turned to snicker in his direction. Hermione got out her wand and cleared the mess off the carpet.

"I'll go get a new one out my bag, back in a minute" Harry muttered, then trailed up the stairs to his room.

He pushed the door open to the dormitory and was met with a sight that rooted him to the spot.

Draco Malfoy and Theodore Nott were both in the room and they were doing a LOT more than just talking. Malfoy was topless with his shirt discarded on the floor obviously having been wrenched off with some considerable strength.

Malfoy was shoved roughly up against the wall while Nott bit his way down his chest. When he reached his naval he made his way back up his slightly skinny body until he arrived at his neck where he suddenly bit down hard eliciting a pained whimper from Malfoy.

It was the first time since Harry had been at the Slytherin's quarters that Malfoy had not been completely guarded with a mask that only allowed a sneer or a glare. Now that his mask was gone, Harry could see the pain in the way his eyes were squeezed tightly shut, his eyebrows contracting and the way he clung to Nott's shoulders, almost as though he didn't want him to stop even though he was being put through some serious abuse. His entire body language showed that he was hating every second of it. Nott's hand suddenly shot down and grabbed Malfoy's belt and Harry decided he had seen enough.

He drifted back down the stairs to the common room where everyone else, Gryffindors and Slytherins, sat, oblivious to what was happening on the floor above.

He sat himself down on the green leather sofas that matched every other dark green furnishing in the dungeons and began to think over the scene he had just witnessed.

So Malfoy was gay! Harry thought, still completely shocked by this new piece of information, he had always thought that Malfoy was with Pansy Parkinson, yet now that he thought more thoroughly about it, they had never seemed remotely close, Pansy would launch herself at him and he would push her down somewhere, kiss her and she basically did whatever he wanted, but he was never the one that went for her.

Also, it was not in Malfoy's character, Harry thought, to allow himself to be dominated, especially by another person in Hogwarts who could easily out him to the rest of the school as being gay…. So maybe he wasn't actually into guys at all, and maybe, Harry considered, he should have actually stopped Nott instead of just leaving them, thinking that it was Malfoy had wanted. What's happening up there now? His thought ran on the same line for at least another half an hour, questioning everything he had just seen and was so deep in thought he completely missed two things. One, that Hermione was speaking to him, and second, that Zabini had been watching him with a mixture of curiosity, suspicion and unease ever since he had descended the stairs.

"Harry? Hello is anyone there?" Hermione's voice interrupted his contemplations and she waved her hand in front of his face.

"Oh sorry did you say something?"

"I just asked you twice whether you were okay, you were obviously deep in thought" her tone was exasperated.

"Sorry I'm just really tired" Harry replied, fake-yawning to stop her questioning him more.

Hermione nodded; "You should get some sleep so you can focus properly on your potions essay tomorrow, come to the library tomorrow afternoon and I might possibly be able to help you with it" she smiled at Harry.

Harry grinned back "Thanks that sounds great" then he rose up from the seat and yawned for real this time, "I think I will head to bed, night".

This time when he entered the room it was empty but he could see a light under the en-suite bathroom and water was running.

Who'd be having a shower at this time? Harry thought puzzled, glancing at his watch and saw that the face read 11.00pm. But as he passed closer to the door on the way to retrieve his pyjamas he could hear a strange noise coming from the other side. He checked the door to the dorms and no one seemed to be heading up so he pressed his ear silently to the bathroom door and listened for a minute until the noise finally registered. In the bathroom someone was crying. A soft, heart-wrenching series of whimpers, and considering that Nott had passed him on the way up to the dorms – bearing a broad smirk – the only person that could be in there was Malfoy.

End of Chapter 1

Hi everyone! This is the first fanfiction story i've ever wrote so i hope you like it! It will probably be a short story though i might change that and make it longer if i get some inspiration and it wil probably be updated every week since i have school and everything. Enjoy!


	2. Owl Post

Owl Post

A sliver of sunlight squeezed its way into the room, announcing the arrival of the morning, Harry checked his bedside clock for the 24th time since he had woken up. 6:30, he decided that he might as well get up and do something even though he would probably collapse of tiredness half way through the day due to his pitiful 3 hours of sleep. He had been thinking for hours about whether he should mention to someone about what he had seen and heard last night but who would he tell? Ron and Hermione? He felt dubious about that somehow as though it wasn't really his place to tell them and it wasn't as though Malfoy had ever even been civil to any of them, so it wouldn't surprise him if Ron and Hermione (especially Ron) decided to use it against him. To be fair Harry could use it against him too. Why shouldn't he after all those years of hell from Malfoy, the mocking about his parents' death, constant taunting of "Scarhead", "Potty"... And, Harry thought, what would I even say if I were to mention it to someone? That Malfoy had been raped? He didn't know that for sure, he could have completely misinterpreted what he had seen; it wasn't like Malfoy had been putting up a fight or anything.

He pushed his dark green bed covers away and got dressed silently so as not to disturb the rest of the dorm who were still sleeping soundly. He cast a quick glance at Malfoy's bed and saw that he was sleeping but definitely not peacefully, his eyes were squeezed shut and he was mumbling faintly, though the words were incoherent, and he was curled up into a tight ball as though to protect himself from an imaginary enemy. Harry headed silently down the stairs to the Slytherin common room; it was exactly how Harry had remembered it from his second year, dank, gloomy and very green. Green chairs and sofas dotted the room and Harry was sure that they were made from snake scales. They were the most uncomfortable seats to sit on but fit in perfectly with the snakes that resided there. He was just about to sit down on one of the sofas in the common room when he realised it had already been taken.

"I was hoping you'd be down here first" Blaise Zabini stated matter-of-factly to him, sounding very unsurprised by Harry's appearance.

Harry didn't really know how to respond, he had never spoken to Zabini before, but he was a Slytherin so Harry's first reaction was to be suspicious, however he could never remember Zabini ever mocking or insulting the Gryffindors the way Malfoy had done, he was the silent mysterious one that no one knew anything about.

Zabini was watching him, expressionless and Harry could tell why everyone found him mysterious, there was something quite daunting about the big dark glittering eyes, they seemed to go back forever, and although his face was expressionless he always had a look that implied he knew something no one else did.

"What did you see yesterday?" He suddenly asked, so straight to the point that Harry was taken aback for a second. Then he understood what he meant and Harry decided to play dumb.

"What are you talking about?" he tried to match the expressionless face and put an innocent and curious tone in his voice. But somehow it obviously didn't fool Zabini, for he immediately narrowed his eyes.

"When you went up to the dorms last night, tell me exactly what you saw." It was a command and Harry obeyed.

"I saw Malfoy and Nott erm…together, but well Malfoy didn't exactly seem to be happy with the situation" he flicked his eyes up to Zabini's who was still watching him carefully; it was beginning to get unnerving.

"Define 'together'" Zabini ordered him.

Harry felt a blush rise up his neck and over his cheeks. "Well er Malfoy was topless and Nott was biting him kinda hard then I saw Nott go for his belt so I headed back down here cos I rally did _not_ want to see that"

"I see" Zabini said, nodding to himself and Harry felt more freaked out by the second. "Well I trust you won't be telling anyone about it" It was a statement, not a question and Harry felt obliged to obey, especially with those dark cavernous eyes pinned on him.

"Is something going on?" Harry asked, his curiosity rising.

Zabini shook his head and his dark, stylishly ruffled hair followed the movement. "Nothing for you to worry yourself over" he told him with an air of finality that Harry realised was his cue to leave.

He got up and headed towards one of the bathrooms that was attached to the common room, showered quite slowly as he knew it would be a while before any of the others woke up, dried himself off and headed out the Slytherin's dungeon and back into the bright, normal world that was the rest of Hogwarts.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief and felt the tension seeping out of him the further he walked away from the Slytherin quarters and decided to go to the great Hall for an early breakfast. When he arrived there he was surprised to see a few people were already seated at their newly assigned benches dozily scooping forkfuls of eggs and bacon into their mouths.

Instinctively Harry headed towards the Gryffindor table and then remembered he was now in Slytherin and did a 180 degree turn to sit down at the Slytherin table along with one other Slytherin Harry had heard being called Rafe who resembled Mount Everest sculptured into the shape of a man. He towered over everyone, was practically double Harry's width and was a complete bully to the first and second years. And so with all that knowledge in mind Harry decided to completely ignore him as he sat down much further up the table. Hermione was the next to appear and headed straight down the table to sit opposite Harry.

"You're up early! Did you sleep well?" she asked him.

"Yeah I did" Harry lied convincingly; stifling a yawn "I just woke up a little while ago and decided to get an early start on that essay."

Hermione looked at him in shock "you got up early to do potions homework?" Her voice not suppressing the disbelief she clearly felt.

Harry laughed "do you have to sound so surprised?" he teased her and Hermione had the good grace to blush.

Hermione was about to say something when the doors opened again and Malfoy walked in. He glanced briefly over at Harry and Hermione and glared at them through his stormy grey eyes then flicked his fringe out his eyes and sat down a couple of seats away from Rafe.

"He looks like he hasn't slept in days doesn't he?" Hermione observed and Harry noticed that she was right. He looked very white even by his standards, and dark shadows beneath his eyes contrasted painfully.

A little while later the hall practically contained every student, though Zabini, Harry noticed, wasn't there, as they dragged themselves from their beds. There was a loud flutter from above and everyone looked up to see a cloud of browns, whites and greys swoop down into that hall bearing the mail in their claws. No post arrived for Harry but as he glanced round his table to see if anyone got anything interesting he noticed that Malfoy was clutching a letter tightly in his hands and was turning paler and paler as he read down the page.

Harry watched curiously as Malfoy took deep shuddering breaths in an attempt to calm himself down and then abruptly leave the hall still grasping his letter unnoticed in the flurry of owls that still swooped through the air. And as Harry was about to turn back to his breakfast he saw that a figure followed behind Malfoy though was unrecognisable through the sheet of feather that curtained the room. Harry scanned the Slytherin bench and noticed that the hulking form of Rafe had also disappeared.

End of chapter 2

Hey! Thanks for the review last time I tried to add in some more setting detail, please feel free to tell me if you think it's better or still needs work. I appreciate any tips that anyone has to make my story better. Hope you liked it!


	3. Secret Meetings

Secret Meetings

"Well I think I'll head up to the library now" Harry announced to Ron and Hermione.

"The_ library_?" Ron said incredulously "You're going to the _library_?"

"You know you don't all have to seem so surprised that I'm actually doing work" Harry said, slightly annoyed with the general reaction.

"The library?" Ron repeated.

"Well I think it's wonderful!" Hermione said beaming at him while Ron continued to look at him as though he was crazy.

Harry stood up, "see you guys later" he said to them both and started walking quickly out the hall hoping to see where the two Slytherins had disappeared to. But they had vanished.

He began to weave through the corridors towards the library thinking that he might as well try to get the potions homework done now that he had told Ron and Hermione that that was what he was doing. He ambled along the last corridor towards the library door his feet making light scuffing sounds against the stone floor and looking at all the pictures on the wall that either nodded in acknowledgement or still snoozed in there frames and Harry realised how little he had been down this corridor in all the time he had been at Hogwarts.

He pushed open the solid wooden doors that led him into the completely deserted main library; he browsed around the shelves clustered with dust covered books that had not been looked at for ages and others that were cleaner evidently more recently read. Picking out a potions book that Hermione had recommended; he sat down at the table closest to him.

He had just gotten comfortable and had even begun to take a few tips in when a series of loud thumps followed by a yell and raucous laughter startled Harry out of his book. The door that led to the restricted section of the library swung open and Rafe strode out completely unaware of Harry sitting in the corner table.

"Who knew _you_ of all people would lower yourself to such a level" He called back through the door in a jeering voice, "You just wait until everyone hears how desperate you are, you pathetic little charity case! No one will be looking up to you now" He let out another long cruel laugh "I suppose you can have this for your service" He chucked a few galleons through the door and then marched out still laughing.

Harry stood up as the sound of Rafe's footsteps disappeared and walked cautiously towards the door. Taking a deep breath he stepped into the room and gasped. Lying in a crumpled heap in the middle of the cold floor was Draco Malfoy. He was once again only half clothed and had his back to Harry. In full display were six long scars starting from nearly the bottom of his back to the top of his shoulder blades. They were angry red and looked fairly recent. Harry took a few steps closer and could see that behind the new scars were some older fading ones that also ran the length of his back but all of these were sealed and had definitely not been caused just minutes ago.

"Malfoy?" Harry asked quietly. No reply.

He tried again a little louder but still there was no answer. Harry placed his hand on his shoulder and turned him around so that he was lying on his back now. The sight made Harry inhale sharply. There were bruises forming around Malfoy's closed eyes and on the side of his chest, a horrible mix of blues and purples that caused Harry to wince.

"Oh my god" Harry whispered.

He pulled Malfoy into a sitting position and with extreme difficulty pulled his arms through his school shirt. On his left arm he noticed that Malfoy had a bandage wrapped round but the curiosity passed quickly as he merely decided that it was probably from a past encounter similar to this one. He buttoned up Malfoy's shirt to hide the bruises and pulled out his wand to cast a levitating charm so that harry could take him over to the hospital wing as quickly as possible.

He sprinted back around the corridors towing Malfoy along with him and burst through the hospital wing doors. Madame Pomfrey jumped up startled at the sight of the two boys then hurried over to them.

"Lay him on the bed Potter – _gently!_ – that's it, now tell me what happened" she instructed as she lifted Malfoy's eyelids and peered at his unseeing eyes.

Harry hesitated for a second, wondering whether to tell her the entire truth or not but then decided to be vague with the details.

"I'm not sure, I just heard some thumps and someone running away so I went in and found him lying unconscious on the floor." There, Harry thought, enough detail to say what happened without being too specific.

Madame Pomfrey glanced at him not sure whether to buy the story but Harry was saved from being asked any difficult questions as Malfoy let out a pained groan.

The nurse turned quickly to Harry, "Mr Potter I'm not sure that you should be here right now, Mr Malfoy might not appreciate it too greatly that you were the one that brought him here"

Harry nodded, Malfoy definitely would not be happy to learn of who had brought him to the Hospital Wing. As he turned to leave he heard Madame Pomfrey say in a clear voice "Mr Malfoy can you hear me? Can you tell me what happened to you" Malfoy stirred and mumbled something. Harry paused at the doorway curious as to what his response would be. But like Harry he was not keen to share the details.

"I – I don't know… I don't remember" Malfoy lied.

Slipping silently out the door, Harry remembered the scars on Malfoy's back. How did he get those? Harry wondered, it was becoming clear to him anyway that Malfoy's life was not the lap of luxury everyone believed it was, in fact it appeared to be the complete opposite.

He headed out into the grounds under a huge tree by the lake where Ron, Hermione and himself sat on sunny weekend afternoons. Ron and Hermione were already there.

"Hey how did you do with your essay?" Hermione asked as he approached.

What essay? Harry thought, Oh! The potions essay he had been supposedly working on.

"Not so great the book I needed wasn't there so I didn't get much done" he improvised quickly.

"You got to read this mate, it's bloody awful!" Ron told him shaking his head with an angry look on his face as he held out the Daily Prophet to him.

Harry took it and saw the large headline on the front page.

**DEATH EATERS RELEASED **

"WHAT??! You're joking they can't be let out already they've barely been in Azkaban for four months!" Harry turned to Ron and Hermione who both looked as angry as Harry felt.

"The ministry's corrupt though isn't it? They're all terrified of you-know-who now that they all know he's out there." Ron said disgustedly.

"Is it all of them?" Harry asked, feeling sick at the thought of the Death Eaters being able to roam the Wizarding World as freely as they liked.

"No", Hermione told him "there are six of them; they're being let out for six weeks to see if they can be in public without killing anyone."

Harry read down the page to the list of names.

**Rodolphus Lestrange**

**Walden Macnair**

**Antonin Dolohov**

**Alecto Carrow**

**Avery Nott**

**Lucius Malfoy**

"Malfoy!" Harry exclaimed "How the hell is he being allowed to go round in public?!"

"They should all be hung" Ron muttered darkly.

Hours of ranting later, they all decided to head back to the Slytherin common room. Everyone was there apart from Malfoy, Zabini and Pansy Parkinson. Harry guessed that those two were probably with Malfoy in the hospital wing. The first thing Harry noticed when he walked in was that all the Slytherin's looked ecstatic and he soon realised why. They all had a copy of the Daily Prophet. All the Gryffindors on the other hand were looking murderous and glared at every single one of the Slytherinsin turn.

The trio went and sat down over by the fire along with Seamus, Dean and Lavender who joined in with the rant of how sick and twisted the whole situation was. The doors to the common room swung open and they all glanced over to see Malfoy, Zabini and Parkinson enter the room.

"What's going on?" Pansy asked, also noticing the Daily Prophets.

"Hey Malfoy your dad's are out of Azkaban!" Goyle called over to him. Every Gryffindor turned to glare at Malfoy who Harry presumed would also join in with the celebrations. But he was wrong.

Malfoy stopped stock still in the centre of the room. "He's out of Azkaban?" He repeated after a second of hesitation in a hollow voice.

"Yeah" Goyle said, still waiting for him for him to jump up and down with glee.

Zabini and Pansy both glanced at each other then towards Malfoy and although Zabini disguised his feelings well, adopting his favourite blank mask, Pansy's face showed concern and fear as she looked towards Malfoy and Harry could almost hear her thoughts wishing him to hold things together. She reached out and subtly touched his elbow reassuringly.

Malfoy swallowed once then said "That's brilliant!" and aimed a smirk over at the Gryffindors. Goyle grinned, completely fooled by Malfoy's response, but none of the Gryffindors nor Nott (who had been watching Malfoy's reaction out of the corner of his eye) were fooled at all and Harry could see Malfoy's hands shaking as he went over to inspect the newspaper while Nott stood behind him, smirking gleefully.


	4. Housemate's Revenge

Housemate's Revenge

Warning: Uses of strong language.

"Why does he take so long over everything?" Hermione sighed in exasperation.

"Cos he's Ron" Harry replied through a yawn. It was Sunday morning and Harry and Hermione waited impatiently while Ron was still getting himself up.

"Boys" Hermione muttered to herself "so lazy".

Harry decided to just ignore that one even though he had been up and ready to go before Hermione had been.

"Maybe we should just go" Harry suggested "You know Ron it might still be another half an hour before he's down here".

Hermione glanced up the stairs then sighed again "You're right let's go."

They had just turned away from the stairs when a sudden crashing caused them both to whip round. Ron landed with a thud and a grunt at the bottom of the stairs. Harry burst out laughing while Hermione lectured him on actually paying attention where he walked instead of going everywhere with his eyes closed.

Ron jumped up, slightly red faced "well" he said "that wasn't the nicest way to be woken up" then noticing that Harry was still laughing at him punched him in the arm.

"Shut up Harry its not funny, next time you could try and wake me up while I'm still on flat ground" then started to walk towards the portrait hole. Hermione and Harry exchanged looks of amused annoyance as they reflected on how they had spent twenty minutes trying to wake Ron up until he finally murmured a nearly unintelligible "I'll get up n a minute". Shaking their heads at each other they followed him to the great hall.

When they reached the Great Hall they pushed the large oak doors open to realise that breakfast definitely wasn't the quiet affair it normally was where people still dozed over their plates. Instead there was a huddle of many people in 6th and 7th year in the centre of the room. Curious, the trio squeezed their way through the crowds to get to the middle. Harry wedged past the last person to see that everyone was taking a sheet of paper from a stack that lay in the arms of Theodore Nott who was enjoying himself immensely.

"I think you might like this one Weasley" Nott told Ron with a sneer "We found someone even more desperate than you to get a bit of money" he laughed maliciously and shoved one of the sheets into Ron's hands who had turned a vibrant shade of red. Harry and Hermione quickly dragged him out of the clamouring crowd and down onto the Slytherin's bench to prevent any violence breaking out so early in the morning.

"What is it?" Hermione asked curiously trying to peer over Ron's arm. Harry leant over to read it with them and his eyes widened in shock.

In the centre of the page was a photo of Draco Malfoy very clearly giving a blowjob to a guy whose face had been cut out the picture. Beneath the picture was typed **"Slytherin Seeker turned Slytherin Hooker!" gives you anything you like at a very good price! **

Ron burst out laughing "wow he's that much of a prat even the Slytherins want to get revenge on him." he paused then wrinkled his nose "that is really disgusting" he said looking at the photo.

Harry also couldn't believe that Nott had stooped so low as to do this and wondered what motive he had for doing it. I wonder if Malfoy's seen this yet, Harry thought. His query was answered as the doors swung open again and Draco Malfoy accompanied by Pansy and Blaise walked into the Great Hall. They noticed the gathering of people and doing exactly what Harry and his friends did, pushed their way to the front where Malfoy came face to face with Nott who suddenly grinned.

"Hey everyone can I have your attention!" He shouted to everyone in the hall, he grabbed Malfoy's arm, handed him a poster and dragged him into a space where everyone could see them and too quickly for Malfoy to realise what was happening.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" he spoke loudly into a pretend microphone "I present you with our very own Hogwarts prostitute!" he smirked at Malfoy who had now read the poster and was staring at the picture in horror. "So Draco, tell us, do you have a specific price or do you just accept anything cos you're so desperate?"

Laughter rang throughout the hall and Malfoy, looking like he was going to throw up, wrenched himself out of Nott's grip and sprinted out of the Great hall whilst everyone either laughed or shouted cruel remarks after him. Harry turned to see Ron laughing hysterically and even Hermione was trying her hardest not to burst into fits of laughter. Zabini however, was definitely not laughing and instead strode straight up to Nott and punched him square in the face. Chaos broke out after that and suddenly the entire Slytherin house seemed to be in a fight, even Pansy who Harry thought wouldn't want to chip her nails had some blonde Slytherin in a headlock whilst kicking another in the back of the knees.

Harry took the opportunity to slide out unnoticed through the doors and go in search of Malfoy. He checked every empty classroom he passed but he wasn't there, it was only when he reached the unused bathroom on the bottom floor that he found him, standing up head leaning against the mirror, he was white and shaking, his fists clenched against the sink. Harry took a step in and Malfoy spun, his eyes wild and sparkling with tears.

Harry opened his mouth but Malfoy got in first.

"What the hell do you want?" He shouted at harry, "To humiliate me even more? I'll bet you loved every second of that didn't you" His voice broke as more tears streamed down his face. He swore furiously wiping them away.

"I'm not here to humiliate you" Harry said, and he actually admitted to himself that right now he was feeling sorry for Malfoy.

"Like fuck I'm gonna believe that! You think the same as they do don't you? I'm just a dirty little whore who's desperate for a bit of money. I didn't want this!" he slammed his fist into the mirror and the shards scattered to the floor bursting out into a million pieces.

Harry didn't know what to do, didn't know what to say that would make him feel any better or that would even just calm him down.

"I'll fucking kill him!" Malfoy yelled his eyes wild and full of hate; he turned around and slammed his fist into another mirror.

"Malfoy calm down!" Harry told him desperately. "Maybe you should- ", Harry struggled to find something comforting and suddenly had an idea "Maybe you should tell your dad" he suggested desperately.

Well, it had an effect anyway. Malfoy stopped. His blood covered fist raised where it was about to demolish a third mirror. He slowly turned and he had paled so much Harry was scared he was going to faint, though that actually might be an improvement.

"My dad" Malfoy whispered to himself, his voice was filled with dread.

"Yeah I mean he usually does everything for you doesn't he?" Harry felt very confused now.

Malfoy's face suddenly turned murderous "WHAT THE FUCK WOULD YOU KNOW ABOUT FAMILY? YOU HAVEN'T EVEN GOT ONE!" this last word reverberated against the cold stone walls.

Harry lost all sympathy for Malfoy. "You know what Malfoy? You did deserve what you got back there, and yeah you are just a dirty little worthless shit. Nobody could ever love you and nobody is going to want to be anywhere near you now. You'll make your dad so proud" he ended on a jeering note.

However, he almost immediately regretted his hurtful outburst. The completely crushed, knife-through-the-heart look that Malfoy wore made sure of that.

"Malfoy I –"

Malfoy raised his fist again and began punching the next mirror, throwing things against the wall and yelling. Harry took a step back seriously regretting going after him when the door behind him swung open and Zabini charged in taking in the scene before him. Malfoy's yells were getting hoarse and he brought up both arms to smash into the wall. Blaise ran forward and caught his arms, stopping him from doing anymore harm to the room and himself. He dragged Malfoy away and down to the floor where he held him close; trying to still his shaking shoulders while Malfoy sobbed into his chest; his fingers clenched around a fistful of Blaise's shirt as he buried his face deeper into the fabric.

Blaise turned to Harry a look of contempt on his face "I think you should leave" he said coldly and then turned back to stroking Malfoy's hair soothingly while whispering comforting words in his ear.

Harry obeyed.

Hey! Thanks for the reviews so far I really appreciate getting them! I'm actually managing to write these quicker than I thought I would so I'm happy about that. Hope you're enjoying it and keep reading and reviewing!


	5. Tension Between Snakes

Tension between snakes

"Where did you go?"

The second Harry reached the portrait hole Ron and Hermione pounced on him.

"I went after Malfoy" Harry replied deciding he might as well tell them the truth. Ron grinned, obviously misinterpreting Harry's actions.

"Brilliant" he smiled "I wish I had done that, the look on his face when Nott did that to him!" he cracked up laughing again "Priceless, looked like he was going to cry and everything."

Ron was too busy laughing to notice the way Harry shifted uncomfortably when he said that but Hermione saw and gave Harry a puzzled look.

"So did you have a good time mocking him about it, how did he take it?" Ron looked so gleeful that Harry regretted telling him the truth.

"Erm well he didn't say very much, he basically just told me to get lost… or words to that effect anyway." Harry replied vaguely.

Ron snorted in amusement still ecstatic over how one of the Slytherins had been the one to humiliate Malfoy.

"Hey Ron over here!" Seamus Finnigan called across the room; Ron walked over and looked at one of the posters that Seamus was holding where someone had scrawled speech bubbles above Malfoy's head saying crude comments. Hermione took the opportunity and pulled Harry into a corner.

"Ok now tell me what actually happened, quickly while Ron's distracted" She whispered to him.

"Look" Harry sighed "I don't know if I should it just seems too-", Harry waved his hands around struggling to find a word that covered it.

"He did cry didn't he" Hermione said and it was almost as though she knew.

Harry nodded "I can't tell you right now, cos to be honest, I don't even know what's happening all I know is that what Nott did to him today really got to him and that there's something about his dad getting out of Azkaban that's got him really scared." Harry turned to look Hermione straight in the eye. "Can you please just not do what Ron and most likely everyone else is going to do and humiliate him about it?" he asked desperately.

Hermione nodded "Ok Harry I won't say anything to him I promise" she took a step away to head up to her dorms when she paused and turned back. "Harry, why do you want to protect him? I'm not saying that you shouldn't" she added hurriedly "but I'm just curious as to why you're not going to take the opportunity to get back at Malfoy."

Harry paused thoughtfully for a minute, in truth; he didn't actually know the answer to that one himself, all he knew was that Malfoy was going through a lot of problems and Harry definitely knew what it felt like to have the world against you. "I'm not sure but I just feel that this isn't something that I should rub in his face. I'm just going to see how things work out."

Malfoy didn't return that evening and he was late for potions the next day. It was twenty minutes through the lesson before he showed up and although beforehand Snape would have merely waved him to his seat without so much as a frown, today he glared at Malfoy.

"Mr Malfoy" he spoke in his cold slippery voice "would you care to explain why you have only just graced us with your presence?"

Malfoy took a deep breath and raised his carefully expressionless cold, grey eyes to meet Snape's malicious black ones. "No professor. I wouldn't" he replied without any hint of emotion then slowly sat down in his seat.

Professor Snape's eyes narrowed and his upper lip curled into a sneer. However he said nothing and instead instructed the class on what potion they were making and set them off to do their work. Harry could tell that most people were disappointed and had hoped Malfoy would break down or be embarrassed and Harry even admitted that he was impressed by the way Malfoy had been able to stand his ground against Snape. Snape disappeared into the store room for a few minutes near the end of class in which time Nott turned around to face Malfoy.

"So Draco I was thinking, now that you're dad's out of Azkaban he should probably be told about you being a whore."

Malfoy continued cutting up the roots that was going into his cauldron, pretending that he hadn't heard, though Harry noticed that his grip tightened on the knife he was holding and apparently Nott noticed as well as his smirk widened.

"I mean, he deserves to know really doesn't he? About how well his only son and heir is doing at making a bit of money" Malfoy's jaw clenched and the roots were getting a lot thinner than necessary and were being cut with a bit too much force. Although Harry wanted to cut him off, he knew that interfering would not be of a help to anyone.

"Just imagine how _well _he'd take the news" Nott and nearly every other person in the room was enjoying this immensely. "You never know he might even throw you a little party" Malfoy froze.

Harry had no idea what Nott was talking about but Malfoy certainly did, there was a completely horrified look on his face as Nott beamed at the reaction he had gotten in that last sentence.

"He might invite a few extra people" Nott continued gleefully "and they might even give you a little _present_-"The whole of Slytherin burst out laughing obviously understanding this little inside joke. Nott was cut off from his taunting as Malfoy lunged at him knife in his hand and a murderous look on his face. Hearing the sudden commotion and a few screams from the girls near the two boys Snape burst back into his room.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" the spell hit Malfoy straight in the chest and forced him to crash backwards across two desks and into the back wall, where he collapsed onto the ground breathless and groaning from the pain of colliding into the shelves filled with glass jars that now shattered around his body. Many people laughed and as the bell rang gathered there belongings and jeered at Malfoy's motionless form as they exited the classroom.

Harry shared none of his other classes that day with the Slytherins but from the rumours going round Malfoy had had an awful lot to endure that day and nearly every single person in Hogwarts was talking about him. The ironic thing was that Malfoy had always wanted to be in the spotlight and now that he finally was, he hated it. This, Harry could relate to.

At dinner Dumbledore stood and coughed to get everyone's attention. "I have an announcement to make tonight, concerning all of the quidditch players in this room. From now on you will be playing in the team whose house you now reside in, If there are any quidditch captains within your house they will remain captains, other than that I will leave you to decide amongst yourself who is your captain and you will decide on your players, thank you" he smiled around the room and sat down.

Harry turned to Ron. "Well you were our captain in Gryffindor who's the Slytherin captain?"

"It's that guy who took over from Flint, Warrington isn't it? Can you imagine us discussing who will be captain? It'll be an all out war!" Ron said with raised eyebrows. Harry definitely agreed with that, 'democracy' wasn't a word in the Slytherin dictionary.

2 hours later back in the common room…

"So" Warrington spoke to the entire room with an airy voice. "As the only quidditch captain here I am now in charge. All of the people who were in a quidditch team last year stand on this side of the room" he indicated to his left. All of the Slytherins that played quidditch previously rose from their seats except Malfoy who was in a detention with Snape for "attacking without provocation". However all the Gryffindors remained seated.

"You're actually _not_ the only captain in this room Warrington" Ron informed him through gritted teeth.

Warrington sneered at him "Oh please you don't count for anything here, I happen to be the only _worthy _Slytherin captain in the room"

"Bullshit!" Ron said standing up and walking straight up to him "How about a vote?"

"And what would be the point of that?"

"Well, if you're scared that no one will vote for you then we don't have to…" Seamus piped up from his seat.

Warrington glared over at the Irish boy. "Fine!" he snapped and turned to everyone in the room "hands up if you want Weasley to be your captain"

Hands went up into the air and Hermione counted them. "26" she stated.

"Hands up if you want me to be your captain"

People raised their hands into the air once more and Hermione counted again "27" she said dejectedly.

Harry was confused. There should have been an even number of people considering the houses were equally split; in fact there should have been one less for Slytherin since Malfoy wasn't there. Harry frowned looking around the room thinking that the Slytherin's must have cheated until he looked over at Lavender and Parvati who were sitting in on the sofa and watching Warrington like he was some kind of Greek god. Harry shook his head in disgust at the two girls and sighed. Well, he thought to himself, this will definitely be interesting.

Warrington had an annoyingly smug look on his face as he once again instructed the quidditch players to stand to his left. Harry stood up and walked over with Ron who was red and seething, shooting daggers through his eyes at Warrington.

"Ok so keepers! Who are you? Step forward." Ron took a step forward on his own as there were no other keepers in the room. Warrington looked irritated but didn't try to change it much to Harry's surprise. "Well I guess you'll have to do Weasley." He said scribbling his name down on a blank sheet of parchment. "Now, beaters!" Urquhart in Slytherin stepped forward; a large and usually monosyllabic boy who usually just swung and hoped for the best. Along with him stepped the one of the Gryffindor beaters, Ritchie Coote, small and weedy looking but had a deadly accuracy with his hits. Warrington smirked down at him "seriously?" he said.

Coote nodded determinedly and Warrington sighed writing both their names down as well as his own. "I guess we'll have to have a tryout for beaters" he said and scribbled another short note. "Chasers" he stated and Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott stepped forward.

"You two are definitely in" he muttered and Harry had to agree that once those two had joined the Slytherin team they had upped the challenge considerably, especially Blaise who seemed to appear and disappear as though he had apparated to opposite sides of the pitch.

"So one more chaser, if anyone is interested there will be tryouts held for that as well."

The door opened at that point and Malfoy walked in looking puzzled at the people standing up.

Warrington turned to face him "Ah, Malfoy just in time, we were just about to decide on who the seeker should be and I'm really sorry and all-" he told him looking anything but, "but we're kicking you off the team."

Malfoy narrowed his eyes "really? And when was the tryout?"

Warrington laughed "Malfoy, face it. You are never going to beat Potter and we have to look out for our team, not for you and besides" he added "I don't think you're a good role model for the younger innocent ones you know? He began to turn back round.

"Hold the tryout anyway" Malfoy burst out angrily with a slightly pleading undertone, completely ignoring the extra remark.

Warrington rolled his eyes "Well if you really want to humiliate yourself even more…" he noted down Malfoy's name beside Harry's. "Tryouts on Wednesday at 7pm don't be late."

So another chapter finished, I will be explaining what Nott was talking about in another chapter. Thanks for the reviews so far they've been really great! Oh and I'm really sorry LaurenB16 for using Nott as the bad guy I went completely blank on who else there was in Slytherin and he was the first one I remembered! Haha sorry about that :) hope you still like it!


	6. Quidditch Tryouts

Quidditch Tryouts

"Ok so now for the seekers"

Wednesday evening had arrived very quickly and luckily the weather was perfect for the tryouts and a soft yellow evening glow illuminated the pitch. The beaters had already been chosen. It had been a very quick decision as Urquhart had somehow managed to hit one of the spectators in the stand who had been sitting at least 30 yards to the right of where he had been aiming – and this had unsurprisingly caused him to be removed from the team. Warrington and Coote had done very well with the moving target practice and everyone was happy with the decision. Well, apart from Urquhart anyway who had immediately stomped off the pitch. The chaser's space had been filled by Ginny Weasley who had flown fairly well, though Zabini and Nott didn't appear to be too pleased.

Harry and Draco both stepped forward. Harry glanced over at the blond boy who appeared to muttering a quick prayer and avoiding Harry's eye which he had been doing ever since their encounter in the bathroom. The soft breeze tugged gently at Malfoy's white blond locks and his Slytherin robes swept slightly with the wind. Harry looked down at his own Slytherin robes and felt like the worlds biggest traitor playing for this team. However he was still going to give it his all, quidditch was something that he definitely did not want to give up and he was going to beat Malfoy whatever it took.

"Mount your brooms!" Warrington called from the edge of the pitch. "The first to catch the snitch will be our seeker and there will bludgers hit at you every now and again to give you a bit of a challenge." Harry glanced over as Malfoy mounted his broom, his face set in determination with a slight touch of desperation. Harry shoved any feeling of pity he had been feeling for the blond before out of his mind and focused on his task.

"3, 2, 1…. GO!" the snitch zoomed off into the sky and the two boys simultaneously kicked off from the ground. They swooped round the stadium keeping a close watch on each other while frantically searching for the tiny gold ball. Out of the corner of Harry's eye he glimpsed a small flash of gold, with a sudden burst of speed he shot after it and Malfoy – who had noticed Harry's decisive move – sped in the same direction. The two boys were neck and neck soaring through the air and squinting from the incredible speed they were flying at, the snitch wasn't far ahead now. All of a sudden Harry heard a "whoosh" and ducked just in time as a bludger sailed a mere centimetre over his head, Harry glanced out of the corner of his eye to see Malfoy duck quickly as well, their seeker reflexes both proving successful as they both now desperately reached out towards the winged ball.

"C'mon!" Harry muttered to himself egging himself to speed up just a little bit more.

Just two inches out of reach now and the two boys were still level with each other and both strained to reach the snitch pushing themselves as far up their broomsticks as they possibly could.

"Shit!" Malfoy suddenly exclaimed and ducked again. Harry anticipated the bludger coming and lunged forward out of pure reflex successfully dodging the heavy ball and seizing the snitch at the same time.

"YES!" Harry shouted and twirled in the air for good measure as the Gryffindor spectators below cheered and chanted his name. He flew back to the ground grinning from ear to ear as the Gryffindors all ran forward to congratulate him. The Slytherins held back but Harry noticed a few of them smirking over at Malfoy who had flown down right behind Harry and was now stalking off the pitch.

"So… I guess you're the new Slytherin seeker Potter" Warrington said and seemed a little confused about whether to be pleased or not.

"I guess so" Harry replied not really sure what to say either.

"Well, welcome I guess" Warrington said and wrote Harry's name down on the team list, then walked away to go get changed. Everyone else began to head the same way.

"Well done Harry!" Hermione hugged him and Ron slapped him high five as the three of them headed over to the changing rooms. On the way there Ron retold the whole match between him and Malfoy, including a lot of sound effect and hand gestures. "Seriously Harry you should have seen his face when he stormed off the pitch, he looked like he had been hit by Buckbeak again!" Ron laughed and Harry laughed along with him, still ecstatic about winning the tryout.

Once everyone had gotten changed they started heading back to the castle. However Harry decided to stay outside for a while, telling the others he'd be back soon and just wanted to hang around the pitch for a while. Once everyone had gone, Harry gave a sigh and relaxed his head against the wall smiling to himself as he recalled the free feeling he had flying round that pitch and couldn't wait for the first game.

He was brought out of his daydream however as he heard voices muttering. He sat up and frowned, straining his ears to hear where they were coming from. The shower room. Harry tip-toed over to the door that sat slightly ajar, and listened carefully.

"I just don't know what to do" a shaky voice whispered. A voice Harry recognised as Malfoy's.

"You should have told me about this, I can help" Blaise's voice replied quietly.

"How? How the hell am I going to make that much money in two weeks?" Malfoy was despairing on the brink of hysterical.

"I don't know yet" Blaise admitted "but selling yourself to people wasn't the way to do it."

Harry peeked through the crack between the door and the wall in time to see a solitary tear trickle down Draco's cheek as he sat on the edge of the bath.

"I have to save him Blaise _I have to_"

"I know and we will, I promise you we will" Zabini said comfortingly.

"We?" Malfoy said looking up with a tinge of hope.

"You're like a brother to me Draco, I'll help you, no matter what it takes." Blaise told him forcefully, placing his hands on Malfoy's shoulders and giving him a small shake.

"A brother…" Draco repeated, suddenly looking completely downcast again.

"I'm sorry Draco but I can't be what you want me to be, you know that, I'll always love you, but like a brother, nothing more" Blaise told him softly.

Draco kept his eyes glued to the floor but nodded in understanding.

"C'mon lets head back up to the common room, we'll talk more about this in the morning, but for now you need to sleep" he told him as he lightly stroked the dark shadows under Draco's eyes.

Harry quickly and quietly stepped away form the door and hurried back up the steps to the main Hogwarts building and decided that instead of going straight to the dungeons he would take a walk up to the seventh floor.

He began to traipse up the familiar steps allowing himself to think over the private discussion he had eavesdropped upon. So evidently Malfoy had a reason for becoming a prostitute, but it made no sense to Harry. Why would the rich Malfoy heir need to make his own money? He was rolling in cash whatever money he needed to pay could probably be taken out of his vault and no one would even notice the difference. But who did he need to pay? And who did he need to save? The only thing Harry was absolutely sure about was that Malfoy was gay and liked Blaise, who was straight.

Who knew that the spoilt Slytherin Prince would have such a messed up life? Harry didn't know what to think about it all, there was also the matter of the scars he had seen on Malfoy's back that day in the library, and the ordeal of his father being out of prison, and whatever it was that Nott and the rest of the Slytherins had found out. It made his head foggy just thinking about it all. He couldn't say that he particularly liked Malfoy, though he definitely hadn't been bothering them so much this year, in fact it had almost been as though they hadn't existed to him. Harry was just plain curious as to what was going on and admittedly felt a little sorry for the troubled Slytherin.

After drifting around the school and passing by Gryffindor tower he checked his watch and realised that it was now after half past ten and headed down to the dungeons. He clambered through the portrait hole and noted that most people had disappeared to bed. Harry yawned suddenly feeling every ounce of tiredness and decided to head straight up to bed as well. He walked quietly into the dormitory so as not to disturb anyone else, got changed and climbed into his own bed.

Before pulling his large green velvety curtains round he glanced at the bed beside him, where Malfoy lay curled up having not even bothered to get under the covers. His soft blond hair falling loosely over his light eyelashes, making him appear much more vulnerable than when it was gelled back without one hair out of place. Just as Harry took hold of the thick curtains something else caught his eye. The bandage on Malfoy's left arm was still there. This puzzled Harry, any injury that required a simple bandage would have been healed within two seconds flat by Madame Pomfrey. So why was he still wearing it? Harry added that thought to the rapidly growing list of questions he had about Malfoy. Yawning, he decided it would be better to sleep so he could think more in the morning. He pulled his curtains around his bed, shutting out the rest of the dorm and fell into a peaceful slumber.


	7. The Pensieve

The Pensieve

"No…please I'll do anything, please – stop! It hurts! Please!" Harry was woken abruptly by the shouts coming from the bed next to him, and wrenched open his curtains. Malfoy was lying in his bed, hands clinging to his covers underneath him as though they were a life raft that was trying to sail away without him. His eyes were squeezed shut and tears trickled down his cheeks as he pleaded with his attacker to stop. The rest of the dorm was also beginning to stir as the shouts got louder and more desperate.

Harry swiftly slid out his bed and went over to Malfoy, putting his hands on his shoulders and shaking him. However, this only prompted Malfoy to start flailing his arms shoving at Harry without even realising who it was he was pushing, his mind too focussed on the horrors in his nightmare to tell the difference between it and reality. Harry grabbed his slender shaking wrists and pinned them down on the bed before leaning over so that he could talk directly into Malfoy's ear.

"Malfoy, wake up it's just a dream it's not real. Wake up!" With a small whimper Malfoy opened his teary eyes, his shaking slowing down a little as his eyes flitted around his harmless surroundings. He then focussed onto Harry's face.

"Potter?"

"Are you alright?" Harry asked, genuinely concerned.

Malfoy had just opened his mouth to reply when a voice from another bed piped up. "Aw did Drakey-Wakey have a bad dream?" Nott taunted him and whatever Malfoy had been about to tell him, whether important or not was immediately stopped. Malfoy simply nodded at Harry and turned his back on both of them. Harry glared over in Nott's direction who simply chuckled lightly and turned back over in his bed, and Harry climbed back up into his own.

It was only a few hours later that Harry was forced to wake up and go down to breakfast with the rest of the school, feeling as though he hadn't had a sufficient amount of sleep. Harry noticed that Malfoy hadn't showed up and that instead Pansy took his post for him.

Classes went the same as normal, Snape picked on the Gryffindors in Potions, Nott mocked Malfoy all day about the nightmare he had and Ron mocked him just because he could nowadays. Once classes were over Harry headed immediately back to the dungeons in order to get some of the homework he had forgotten about completed for the next day. His dorm room was empty when he reached there and sighing Harry pulled the large textbooks out of his bag anticipating a very stressful evening.

He walked over to his bed, set the books down and looked for his quill in amongst the stack. He picked up his transfiguration book and the quill dropped to the floor, rolling under Malfoy's bed. Irritated, he hopped off his bed and knelt down, reaching under the mattress to find his quill. He peered under but it was too dark to see, he reached further and his hand came into contact with what felt like a solid stone bowl. A large one. Curious, Harry pulled it out, his quill forgotten and as he dragged the large bowl into the daylight he realised what it was. A pensieve.

No, Harry told himself firmly, it's none of your business what memories are in here. But then again, another side of Harry thought, Malfoy really does need help and this might allow me to help him. The two sides fought until the side that was extremely curious about what was hidden beneath the silver wisps won.

He bent over until his nose touched the swirling substance and fell into a room where he was invisible to everyone.

The room he was in was spacious, with a soft carpet, white walls and snake encrusted furniture. The room showed money and lots of it. This must be Malfoy Manor, Harry decided. He turned round to try and find the significance of this room when he spotted the king sized bed, and sitting on top of the bed was a smartly dressed small blonde boy who looked to be about eight years old. He had his hair slicked back perfectly and was pale with large unhappy grey eyes. This could only be Draco Malfoy.

Downstairs there was music and the buzz of a large gathering of people.

The door to the room burst open and a man stood in the doorway. He looked to be in his thirties, had dark lank hair and rough skin. He staggered into the room smelling distinctly of alcohol. The young Draco tensed a little as the man walked up to him, his eyes leering.

"Who are you?" Draco asked with a fairly good attempt at sounding in charge, though a small amount of fear slipped into his voice.

"My name is MacNair" The man slurred and Harry immediately wanted to curse him. It was the man who was going to behead Buckbeak. A death-eater.

"Are you a friend of my father's?" Draco asked him cautiously.

MacNair nodded "yes" he affirmed "and I am here to give you little present for your birthday." At this Draco perked up a little suddenly seeming not as afraid of the stranger. "What present?" he asked eagerly.

MacNair laughed and with quick reflexes for a drunk man, grabbed Draco by the wrists and pinned him onto the bed his other hand grabbing his hair so that Draco had no choice but to look at him.

Draco let out a yelp of shock as MacNair pulled out his wand and cast a spell that made Draco's clothes vanish. He tried to pull himself free but the older man was much too strong.

"Shhh Draco don't worry I told you I had a present didn't I? Now stop moving!" he began to run his hands over Draco's body while the young boy kicked and screamed for him to stop. MacNair slapped him swiftly across the face, stunning the boy for a minute while he turned the boy over onto his stomach. He began to undress himself, unzipping the fly on his trousers and stroking himself to an erection. He pinned Draco down by the hips as he clambered on top of him, Draco screaming all the time for help. But no one came.

"Stop screaming and take your present" MacNair hissed into his ear, but Draco didn't listen and struggled more desperately to free himself.

MacNair had obviously had enough as he forcefully pushed his large penis into Draco's opening. Draco screamed louder, the pain of being forced into being too much for him. MacNair groaned at the tightness of the little boy and began to thrust mercilessly eliciting shrieks from the small boy, as he begged for him to stop.

"No…Please stop! Please it hurts! Father!" Draco tried to call for his parents but they never came, no one did. MacNair laughed as Draco screamed again, tears streaming down his cheeks as the death-eater tore him up on the inside.

MacNair finally let out a shuddering moan as he came inside the little boy and pulled himself out then dressed again and headed back downstairs laughing harshly, leaving a sobbing Draco shaking uncontrollably in the middle of his bed, scarlet blood painting his ghostly white skin.

The door opened again and this time Lucius entered the room, as he saw Draco lying battered on his covers, crying out for his parents in a voice hoarse from screaming, he suddenly raised his lip in disgust and glared at his son.

"You are a disgrace! You are weak Draco you should be proud that you have taken the step into being a man, not crying like some common wimp!"

"Father please – I,I, this man he, it hurt so much I couldn't-" Draco broke off, in shock after the pain of being raped, he was now sobbing hysterically reaching out for his father.

Lucius took a rapid step forward and punched him in the face "WEAKLING! You are a pathetic excuse for a Malfoy!"

He exited the room with a slam of the door and Draco was left, alone in the centre of his bed covered in blood, shock and hurt written across his face and with one heart-wrenching cry, he fell unconscious.

Harry stood in the centre of the room unknown to anyone, he felt sick. He wanted to kill Lucius and MacNair! An eight year old boy, they took the innocence of an eight year old boy and didn't even care, called him weak for crying! How could a father be so uncaring?

The scene swirled and then straightened out once again in the same room though things looked a little different, it was night time in this memory and it was definitely more recent judging by the posters on the wall and the nimbus 2001 that was propped up in the corner of the room.

Draco was in his room once again, lying on his bed, a sudden burst of raucous laughter echoed from down the stairs, and at least four pairs of feet were thumping up the steps to the floor Harry and Draco were on. Harry looked over at Draco to see that he had curled up into a protective ball, his arms wrapped around the back of his neck as though preparing for a crash landing and his eyes were squeezed tightly shut.

"please don't let them come here, please god just one time make them go away, _please_" Malfoy's plea was ignored as they threw the door open and all four of them, clad in black robes and death-eater masks strutted into the room, led by Lucius Malfoy who sneered at the curled up figure of his son. "He's all yours gentlemen do what you like with him" Lucius told them carelessly then exited the room.

"Well, well, well if it isn't our favourite little whore" one of the death-eaters jeered and the others laughed. "Did you look forward to our visit Draco?" They crowded round his bed as Draco, looking to be about thirteen years old, huddled even tighter away from them.

The biggest death-eater let out a rough laugh that sounded more like a bark and Harry could just make out the harsh face shape of Fenrir Greyback. He reached out and stroked Malfoy's arm in a mocking way just to get a reaction. Draco flinched away from him and all the others grabbed him, pulling him to the centre of the floor. Greyback shoved him to his knees then stood in front of him.

Grey pushed his own trousers down before hitting Draco hard in the face who was already looking petrified.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" He growled at the pale, shaking boy. "Suck it!" he demanded.

Draco didn't meet his eyes, "No." He said with a shaking yet defiant voice. Greyback backhanded him across the face and the death-eaters who stood round them all laughed. The werewolf grabbed Draco's hair and forced him to fit his mouth around his large member. Draco let out a muffled shriek and tried to pull away, but Greyback was too strong, his large weathered hand holding him in place. He pushed himself deeper into the blonde boy's mouth and began to thrust with a fast-paced rhythm. Draco all the while fought to get away from the large, brutal man, struggling to breathe as Greyback forced himself into Draco's raw throat speeding up even more as he began to reach his climax, his grip on Draco's hair tightening even more painfully as he eventually came with one final rough shove and dragged himself from the young boy's tortured throat.

The pain went on for Malfoy as each death-eater took their turn to rape him, make him do a lot of things against his will until he was so severely battered he blacked out from the excruciating pain.

The scene went black and seemed to fast forward a couple of hours to when Draco woke up. He began to rise from the floor, but stopped and let out a moan as his muscles complained bitterly at him for moving. He rolled over onto his side, his face contorted with the pain and blood staining the floor. There was a creak and Draco winced, squinting up into the light that suddenly appeared in the doorway, the silhouette of his father towered menacingly over Draco's limp form.

"F- Father –" Draco croaked.

Lucius stepped into the room and sneered down at him. "I expected a bit more of a fight than that Draco, you are supposed to be a Malfoy. That means you are supposed to have _power_ not just give in to people like the worthless little whore that you are" the insults flowed from his evil tongue degrading his son until Draco was cowering in shame below him.

"That's all you're good at Draco!" he hissed at him "You can't beat potter at quidditch, you can't beat a _mudblood_ in any test! You are a worthless waste of space that can only give themselves up for other people to walk all over. A whore. A filthy little prostitute. From now on I no longer see you as my son, you will have no more of my money boy, you can earn your own you disgraceful little shit!" he turned back to the doorway then paused and looked back over at his son, a cruel smirk shaping his lips. "Oh and don't think I won't punish you before I disown you" and with that final remark the door closed. All light and hope vanishing in the dark.

Whew! That was a long one but hey, done! It doesn't really answer much yet but I will get there I promise :)


	8. The Letter

The Letter

Harry was rooted to his spot in the room, sick to his stomach over the scenes he had witnessed, so it explained what Nott was talking about in the potions classroom, and with a shock Harry suddenly realised that Nott must have looked at these memories as well and told the rest of the Slytherins. It took Harry a minute to recover and he felt wetness on his cheek. He lifted his hand and rubbed the tear away from his eye that he never even realised was there. The scene in front of him just started to swirl again when a hand grabbed his arm, giving him the shock of his life and he was dragged back into the dormitory.

It took a second for the dizziness to wear off; once he had regained his balance he turned around in time for Malfoy's fist to come in sharp contact with his nose.

"So is that what the noble Golden Boy does?" Malfoy spat at him while Harry took a couple steps back from the shock and shook his head to clear the stars "Invade other people's privacy just because you don't know something about them? -"

"Malfoy I'm sorry but I wanted to help" Harry tried to justify his actions and Malfoy stopped his ranting for a second to turn to Harry.

"Help?" he asked him momentarily surprised then turned angry again, "_You_ want to help _me_? You really think I'm stupid enough to fall for that line again?"

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked, confused "Look Malfoy I'm sorry about what they did to you I really am-"

This was obviously the wrong thing to say as Malfoy immediately grabbed him by the front of his robes and shoved him against the wall. "What the hell did you see?" Malfoy shouted at him "Tell me!"

Harry tried to shove him off but Malfoy was adamant and didn't move, he gulped as the memory flitted through his mind again and whispered "You were only a child – MacNair he" Malfoy's hand suddenly clamped over his mouth and Harry looked up to see his eyes shut tightly and he was shaking his head as though to rid himself of that memory. "What else?" He asked him quietly. Harry hesitated then spoke.

"A more recent one, there was four death-eaters, Greyback was there, your dad just_ let_ them then after he said he was going to punish you for not putting up a fight." Harry told him shuddering as Malfoy's screams echoed in his mind.

Malfoy released him slowly then went and sat down on his bed "Oh god" he whispered to himself as he laid his head in his hands. Harry cautiously walked over and put a comforting hand on the blonde's shaking shoulder. But Malfoy immediately shrugged him off, and glared up at Harry with hateful, tear-filled grey eyes. "Get out Potter! Just leave me alone, go tell your stupid friends and have a good laugh about it" A tear dropped from his eye and Malfoy swallowed hard trying to stay in control of his emotions.

"I wouldn't tell –"

"JUST LEAVE WILL YOU!"

Harry walked to the door then turned "Did your Dad punish you?" he asked him quietly.

Malfoy didn't answer but kept his face hidden in his hands though Harry noticed his shaking increased. Harry looked at him sadly, knowing the answer was yes, and then left. I'll help him, Harry thought determinedly, no one should have to be put through that.

On his way down the stairs he passed Pansy who was carrying a letter with Malfoy's name on the front. A couple other Slytherins from other dorms were also heading up the stairs.

"I don't think he wants to see anyone right now" Harry told her quickly and quietly, careful about what he was saying near the others. Pansy looked at him quizzically, then seeming to realise that he knew at least a little about what was going on, nodded and headed back down the stairs.

Harry followed behind her then went and sat down with Ron who was playing wizard's chess with Seamus. "Hey Harry, I didn't see you come in" Ron said to him.

"Oh yeah I got in a while ago and felt a little tired so I had a quick nap" Harry lied quickly and then hurriedly changed the subject "So who's winning?"

"Me obviously" Ron said triumphantly while the Seamus egged on his knight to kill one of Ron's pieces.

Harry glanced around the room over to Pansy who sat down beside Blaise and laid Draco's letter on the table beside her. She leaned over and whispered something in his ear then moved a little closer to him. Harry felt confused; they seemed to be acting a lot closer than just friends right now. Since when had that been going on? Apparently long enough Harry thought as he watched Blaise discreetly slip his hand up her top and Pansy slid her foot up his leg. It wasn't really noticeable from anywhere except where Harry sat and Harry wondered whether they were trying to keep it a secret. He continued watching to see Pansy murmur something to Blaise.

"Mmm… gladly" Blaise replied quietly smirking as he led Pansy out of the portrait door, leaving the letter on the table, ignored by everyone. Harry turned back to the game, wondering to himself what Malfoy thought of his two best friends getting off with each other somewhere or if he even knew. After all Malfoy apparently liked Blaise in more than a friendly way, perhaps they weren't telling him to stop him being hurt.

"YES!" Seamus suddenly burst out waving his fist in the air in triumph. "Checkmate!"

"Knight to E4"

"Wait what?"

"Oh look, checkmate"

"Bugger…"

Harry laughed as the Irish boy sighed frustrated, while Ron cleared up their pieces smiling smugly.

Seamus walked off and Ron stood up and stretched, then frowned and walked over to the table where the letter sat. He picked it up subtly then walked back over to Harry; nobody paid any attention to him as he gave Harry a curious look.

"Ron that's not yours" Harry pointed out.

"Yeah I know it's for Malfoy, but come on if it was ours he would have read it." Ron slid his finger under the flap of the envelope and pulled out the letter.

Harry looked over as Ron's face turned confused.

"What does it say?"

"Wow this is really weird, listen to this" Ron spoke quietly "Draco, you're taking too long I'm raising the price, you better cough up the 150 000 galleons you owe me or he will die, every payment you miss the more pain he is being put through, better hurry." Ron turned to Harry looking shocked "_150 000 galleons!_ I wonder who it is they've got" Ron muttered thoughtfully. Harry was also shocked and recalled the conversation he had overheard in the shower room after the tryouts.

_How the hell am I going to make that much money…? I have to save him Blaise, I have to…_

He was being blackmailed by someone. But who?

They resealed the envelope and place it back on the table.

…

Harry spent the next few weeks trying to investigate subtly about Malfoy's life, but since the incident with the pensieve Malfoy had become a lot more cautious and was always keeping his guard up so Harry was finding it extremely difficult to discover anything and by the time it was the Christmas Holidays, he had gotten very frustrated as he believed that Malfoy would be going home.

However, the morning before people left to go home for the two week break a letter arrived for Malfoy. Harry watched as he opened it and scanned the contents and noticed that whatever was written on the letter made Malfoy relieved.

"I promise I'll write to you" Hermione said, giving him a hug.

"Yeah I will too" Ron said, who was also heading off over Christmas to go skiing as Mr. Weasley had been given a raise and they could now afford a good holiday.

Harry waved them goodbye and turned to head back into the building, out of the corner of his eye he glimpsed a flash of silver blonde and looked round to see that Malfoy was waving off Blaise and Pansy. So he's staying over the holidays, Harry thought curiously, I wonder why his parents didn't want him to come home.

Malfoy also turned at that moment and his and Harry's eyes locked. Malfoy narrowed his grey eyes that were filled with suspicion and contempt and Harry looked away, traipsing back to the common room to decide what to do with his holidays.

Well, he thought, now that everyone else is gone maybe Malfoy will start to let his guard down, then I can find out some more. But somehow that didn't seem likely and for the rest of that day Harry didn't find out anything else and he refused to acknowledge the fact that he was getting ever so slightly obsessed. The Slytherin quarters were very quiet as all but a few people had left to go home. It was only in the evening that anything noteworthy happened.

…

Malfoy was sitting on an armchair in the common room, doing absolutely nothing except being seemingly lost in his own thoughts while gazing at the fire. Harry was sitting in another arm chair invisible to him under his invisibility cloak and snuck glances over at Malfoy every now and then just as he did every day. The portrait hole suddenly opened and Harry listened carefully, cautious not to make a noise.

"Blaise!" Malfoy exclaimed "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be on holiday"

"I had to come back I really need to talk to you" Zabini's voice said from the doorway.

"Ok well there's no one here now" Malfoy said completely oblivious to Harry, hiding in the corner.

Blaise walked over to Malfoy and kneeled down beside his chair. "Look" he whispered to him "I was doing a lot of thinking over the past few days about me and you"

Harry was immediately interested in where this conversation was going.

"You see" Blaise continued "I guess before when I said I didn't like you like that I was kind of, well, scared and confused. I didn't really know what I was but I was just heading away and suddenly it was like I knew" Blaise confessed.

Harry sat in his chair still hidden but was suddenly suspicious, for some reason it didn't sound right to him, but Malfoy was buying word that Blaise spoke.

"Come with me" Blaise whispered in Malfoy's ear and began to head up the stairs with Malfoy a look of longing and hope in his now wide and bright eyes. Silent as a ghost, Harry followed.

Yayyy! Another one done, that one took a little while longer, I think I'm getting writers block…. This morning I had an amazing idea for my story but the stupid computer wouldn't work and now I've gone and forgotten what it was. Damn…. But anyway! Please keep reviewing guys I love getting your reviews, they brighten up my day : )


	9. Getting What You Want

Getting what you want

This one is written not exactly from Draco's view point but not from Harry's if you get what I mean. Well probably not but I'll just write it anyway.

**Warning**: This is basically an entirely detailed sex chapter, so if you wish to skip it I suggest you go down to the last few paragraphs : )

"Come with me" Blaise whispered so close to him that his warm breath tickled his ear.

Malfoy immediately felt himself standing up; there was no way he could refuse that command, not after what Blaise had just told him. As he followed Blaise's perfectly shaped figure he couldn't help the hope and desire that welled up inside of him.

They reached the top of the stairs and went into their deserted dormitory. Blaise led them over to his bed and Draco stood right behind him. The dark haired boy suddenly bent down and picked up a knut that had fallen to the floor and Malfoy had been standing so close behind that as Blaise leaned over, his ass had brushed lightly over Malfoy's fly, his desire for Blaise increased considerably and he felt himself blush as a slight wave of heat rushed to his crotch. Blaise slowly stood back up again and turned to Draco then glanced down at the boy's jeans which had begun to bulge a little at the front, much to Draco's embarrassment.

Blaise smirked a little then took a step closer. "You know if you want a bit of help with that I wouldn't mind anymore" he breathed sexily into Draco's ear and Draco found himself longing to rip Blaise's clothes off that god-like body.

Blaise smiled at him then suddenly filled that gap between them and captured Draco's lips as well as all his dreams. Draco couldn't believe how his luck had turned around in the matter of a minute and looped his arms around Blaise's neck drawing himself even closer and, not managing to resist, pushed his straining crotch up against Blaise, who's own crotch was for some reason not reacting at all to this, though Draco, who was too busy feeding his own pleasure, was completely oblivious to this little fact.

Blaise grabbed Draco's legs and pulled them around his waist his hands sliding under Draco's arse causing Draco to gasp with satisfaction. Draco kissed Blaise with passion, sliding his tongue into his partner's mouth needing to take in as much of Blaise as he could just to convince himself that this was all real and not the best dream he had ever had in his life. Blaise's lips were powerful and were kissing him back just as fiercely. He then clambered up onto his bed with and lay Draco down below him. Draco thrust upwards with is hips while still trying to stay attached at the lips, and then moaned with longing as Blaise pulled away and sat back away from Draco.

"Please" he looked up at his God and begged "Please I need this you have no idea how much I've wanted this" he couldn't help but beg.

Blaise smirked and then place his hands flat either side of Draco's head then leaned down and began to kiss his earlobe which was something Draco seemed to love as he began to breathe very heavily and was trying harder to thrust his hips upward to meet Blaise, though Blaise deliberately kept his own body out of Draco's reach, the blonde lifted his hands from the bed covers and dug them into the soft black hair, needing something to cling to as he attempted to stop himself writhing with pleasure. He moved his lips from Draco's ear to his neck and Draco gasped as Blaise sucked his way down his throat occasionally biting down creating a few marks on Draco's white skin.

Draco couldn't take the lack of body contact any more and ran his hands down Blaise's t-shirt before grabbing the hem and yanking it over his head which Blaise then did to him and immediately moved his talented to lips to play havoc with Draco's nipples while Draco just clung to him, wrapping his legs around his waist so that Blaise's tanned and rock hard six pack was pressing against his straining cock.

Blaise slowly and teasingly moved his lips down Draco's torso then undid the button of Draco's jeans and pulled them off soon followed by his boxers which were discarded to the floor and now Draco's hardened and leaking cock was entirely exposed. He reached down to Blaise's jeans but Blaise shoved his hand away.

"No" he said firmly "I have another idea" then slid back down the bed, the muscles in his toned arms rippling in a way that caused another flood of heat to settle between Draco's separated legs.

Blaise lowered his head, his lips coming into contact with the sensitive skin and Draco moaned out loud, God, even just seeing Blaise down at _that_ part of his body was enough to turn him on. Blaise's eyes shined up at him obviously satisfied with the reaction he was creating within the blonde then bent over again and took Draco's entire penis into his mouth, flicking his tongue against it and humming, the mix of these feeling caused another loud moan to escape Draco's lips.

His hands grabbed the bed sheets as Blaise suddenly brought his skilled hands to stroke the soft skin of Draco's balls and Draco threw his head back, waves of pleasure flowing through his convulsing body.

"Ohhhh god….. oh Blaise! YES!! Oh god yes!..... Oh harder, oh right there…. OH GOD OHHHHH" Draco couldn't stop the stream of moans that escaped his mouth, he couldn't even remember saying them, all of his concentration was on the feelings that were being stimulated in him by Blaise's hands and mouth.

Blaise's hands cupped his balls and squeezed and Draco moaned more thrusting himself into Blaise's mouth.

"I want you to watch this" Blaise said pulling back a little so that he could speak.

Draco raised his head watching as Blaise once again captured his cock into those solid masculine lips and placed his finger on the part just behind Draco's balls and began rubbing in a circular motion. Draco couldn't watch, the feelings mixed with the sight of those lips around his cock made him throw his head against the pillow and scream out Blaise's name as a surge of intense pleasure shot through him, his eyes rolled back as he neared his climax and Blaise obviously sensing this pulled his lips back a bit grabbed the base of Draco's seriously hard cock with one hand while the other still circled that stimulating spot and his lips gave one last powerful suck. Draco tried to orgasm but the hand grabbing the base of his cock was preventing that from happening. He felt all the pleasure build up and he screamed out.

"OHHH BLAISE!!!" Blaise let go and Draco's orgasm was explosive, his writhing body giving one last violent jerk, hands clenching the bed sheets, and then collapsed back against the bed, his body still tingling all over from that steamy experience. Draco gasped in huge volumes of air trying to steady himself and clear his head so that he could think properly again, completely missing how instead of swallowing Blaise had spat out his orgasm. He eventually managed to lift his head to see Blaise standing up and putting his top back on.

Draco felt a wave of coldness hit him as Blaise began to walk away from the bed.

"No please stay here, just for a while" he pleaded, Blaise turned to him after a second, a look of surprise on his face. He walked back over and lay down beside Draco on his bed.

"I was just going to clean up that's all" he told him softly, a small smile on his lips. Draco blushed, feeling embarrassed for sounding so desperate and clingy and turned away to hide the tinge of pink that rose to his cheeks. He shivered a little now feeling a bit chilly and self-conscious having no clothes on, while Blaise was fully clothed. But Blaise gently stroked down Draco's arm then wrapped his own strong tanned arms around the paler boy's thinner body and suddenly he didn't care anymore.

Draco snuggled back into him, clinging to the warmth of the other boy and drifted into an exhausted - but for the first time in ages - peaceful sleep.

When he woke up about half an hour later he felt cold. Beside him was an empty space where Blaise had obviously left him. He sat up, causing his muscles to complain and looked around feeling confused and lonely. Maybe there was a good reason why he left, or maybe he'll be back soon Draco thought hopefully, but he didn't come back. Draco got up slowly and cast a cleaning spell over himself before getting dressed.

…..

Unknown to Draco, Theodore Nott was standing in the unused bathroom on the fourth floor, filling up another flask of polyjuice potion and laughing gleefully over how easy his life was.

…...

Also unknown to Draco, Harry Potter stood concealed in the doorway, seriously wanting to kill Theodore Nott for tricking Malfoy like that and wondering what Nott was planning to do and how he was going to stop it.

……

Over the next week and a half, Harry walked in on Malfoy and "Blaise" countless times, and each time Harry noticed a common pattern, "Blaise" would never let Malfoy touch him, he would always shove Malfoy's hands away from his jeans and get into his. When Malfoy one day questioned why, he answered that he felt Malfoy had been made to do it to too many people and that he deserved to feel good for a change.

It all sounded so fake to Harry, but Malfoy believed every word and seemed to love him even more. It was a strange thing seeing Malfoy love someone so passionately, it had never crossed Harry's mind for a second that a Malfoy could love, by looking at Lucius you wouldn't think that they even knew what it meant.

Harry didn't know how Nott could do it. How he could look into Malfoy's large grey eyes, filled with love, lust, longing and hope and just keep playing whatever horrible game it was that he was definitely playing. Because if Harry had learnt one thing from being in Slytherin house for the past couple of months, it was that Theodore Nott did not do things out of the kindness of his heart.

I managed to do two chapters in one, I still can't remember my genius idea but I'll try to keep going with it anyway. Once again all reviews are welcome!


	10. Betrayal

Betrayal

It was now the last day of the holidays and Harry was still struggling to figure out the best thing to do.

On one hand he couldn't just let Nott trick Malfoy like that, it wasn't fair on Malfoy who was completely fooled as he hadn't seen the smirk "Blaise" had on his face before snuggling up with him, but on the other hand he had never seen the blonde as happy as he had been in the past two weeks. Harry had barely ever seen him without a smile on his face and he looked in better health than he had in months, his usual cold grey eyes shone brightly and his once deathly pale, grey-tinged skin was radiant and healthy.

Harry hated to admit it to himself, but he hadn't realised until now just how attractive Draco Malfoy could be when he wasn't bullying people, smirking or glaring. Though he firmly shoved all those thoughts out of his head denying to himself that he ever thought that and deciding that it must be that he wanted everyone to be happy, no matter who they were. _Yes_, Harry thought _that's what it is, I don't like Malfoy like that at all, I don't like Malfoy like anything._ Denial is an easy thing.

He had been pondering hard over what Nott was planning to do and the only thing he could come up with was that this was all just simply a way to trick Malfoy into believing Zabini was in love with him and then when Zabini came back from the holidays he would obviously deny everything. It was basically all that Harry could think of and was quite a rough idea, but it seemed that Nott had his heart set on giving a hard blow (Pun not intended, haha) to Malfoy's ego and sinking him in to an even lower depression than before.

With a shock Harry realised that if Nott _was_ planning on actually doing something then today would be it, and this morning. The rest of the school would be arriving in the middle of the afternoon.

He walked back up to the dorms and dug out the marauders map.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good" he whispered the words, though no one was around. He searched the map for the two boys he was looking for, thankful that nearly all of the students were gone and it was easy to find them. Harry followed their footsteps, they were together, walking down the charms corridor on the second floor, though the footsteps on the page randomly closed together and Harry had a feeling that they were on the way to one of the unused charms classrooms. Swiftly grabbing his invisibility cloak, wand and map he set off towards the second floor.

……

**(Draco's POVish thing)**

Draco and Blaise hurried together down the empty corridor, every few steps their mouths met in a hurried kiss before speeding again across the stone floor towards the unused Charms classroom. Not being able to stand being further than three centimetres away Draco jumped onto Blaise, wrapping his arms and legs around his body and kissing him fiercely.

Blaise's strong arms held him tightly. He backed them through the door with a crash and lay Draco down onto one of the long brown desks. He then unwrapped himself from Draco's clutches ignoring the groan from the blonde and went over to the door, closing it then casting a powerful locking charm as well as a "Muffliato" so no one would hear the noise. He then turned back to Draco with a wicked gleam in his eye, which Draco admittedly found a little creepy and somewhat familiar for some reason.

He pushed that out his mind however as Blaise walked forward and kissed him gently on the lips. Draco began to pull him closer but Blaise drew away and instead leaned towards his ear. Draco, anticipating the ear kissing that drove him wild closed his eyes and bit his lip preparing himself for some intense moaning but instead Blaise whispered into his ear.

"Do you love me Draco?" His soft breath tickled his ear enticingly.

"Yes" Draco whispered huskily "I always have"

"Do you trust me?"

Draco nodded.

"Turn over"

This made Draco open his eyes a wave of panic washing over him as although he had let Blaise do a lot of stuff to him over the past two weeks he'd never let him go all the way, and Blaise hadn't asked to.

Blaise seemed to notice this. "Shh its ok" he whispered and Draco felt a little reassured at the sound of his voice "you deserve to feel good Draco"

For a second Draco was torn, he wasn't sure if he'd be able to let someone enter him, he'd never actually let someone have anal sex with him when he himself had a choice in the matter. But on the other hand, this was _Blaise_, the boy he had been in love with for god knows how long, who hadn't made him do anything he hadn't wanted to, who had made him feel _wanted_, made him feel _good _for the first time in his life.

His own bright silver eyes locked with deep brown eyes.

"I love you Draco, please let me show you how much"

This was all it took to convince Draco to let him. He nodded his assent then turned over on the desk, cherishing the feeling of Blaise's skilled fingers removing his clothes. Blaise pulled down his own jeans and boxers and climbed on top of Draco, his knees on either side of the blonde's hips. He picked up his wand and muttered a spell. With a shock Draco felt his hands and feet suddenly being bound with strong rough ropes to the desk. He began to panic a little but forced himself to remain calm for Blaise.

The dark haired boy on top of him stroked a long slender finger down his back, tracing one of the long scars. Draco shivered, feeling slightly less reassured than he had before.

"Don't worry angel I'm going to show you how much I love you, think of it like a little _present_" Blaise's soft voice was tinged with menace and taunting. Draco tensed up beginning to panic a lot now. He tried to pull his hands and feet out the binds but they refused to give him any space, instead they tightened, biting into his skin.

"Blaise please, I-I don't want this anymore, I don't think I'm – I'm not ready for this y-yet" His voice shook with fear as all the memories of that encounter flooded back to him.

Blaise leaned over once again.

"My stupid dirty little whore, you don't have a choice in the matter, you belong to me." He pointed his wand down at his own cock. "Engorgio"

………

Harry took the steps three at a time on the way up, he had checked the map and noticed that his hunch over where they were heading was right. He sprinted up the last flight of steps and charged down the Charms corridor taking the corner so quickly he didn't see the person walking straight into his path. Harry crashed right into a man's chest then fell back onto the floor. Readjusting his squint glasses he looked up to meet a pair of angry dark eyes and a curled lip framed by lank black hair. Professor Snape. Harry's heart plummeted; he had to make it to Malfoy in time who knows what Nott could be doing to him.

"Sorry Professor but I'm in a bit of a hurry just now you see –" Harry began trying to get rid of him as soon as possible, however Snape had other plans.

"Mr. Potter that will be twenty points off Gryffindor for running in the corridors" he began.

"Yes sir. Sorry sir, well I should probably go –" Harry muttered starting to walk away but once again Snape cut in.

"And where do you think you're going Potter" he interrogated with a raised eyebrow "I don't believe there is anywhere on this floor you are supposed to be"

"Well, you see, Malfoy might be in danger I think someone might hurt him and I need to help him" Harry explained hurriedly.

This didn't seem to impress the potions professor as he raised his upper lip in a sneer. "Potter do you really expect to believe such a load of lies?"

"It's true professor!" Harry argued desperately.

"If you ask me it is just an extremely pathetic attempt to get away so you and your little friends can break some more rules" Snape sneered at him "Go back to your Common Room Potter I don't have time to deal with you"

"But I –"

"NOW!"

Harry sighed, defeated. _I guess I'll just have to pray that Nott doesn't do anything_, Harry thought.

He trudged back down the steps while Snape watched him suspiciously, both of them completely oblivious to the screams four doors down.

……

"Blaise please! I can't take this!" Pain wrenched through his body as Blaise thrust his enlarged penis into him mercilessly.

"Shut the fuck up and take it!" Blaise roared at him, pushing in extra hard as punishment. Another scream echoed around the room as the tears streamed down Draco's cheeks. He was biting his lip so hard from the pain that blood was starting to trickle down his chin, though the pain in his lip didn't even compare to what Blaise was doing to him.

Sometime during this Draco passed out, the agony overwhelming him into darkness but Blaise had other ideas.

"Don't you dare miss this, _Ennervat_e_!_" Draco gasped awake and was once again met with agony ripping through his body.

"Please Blaise, I love you,_ please_-" His pleas were ignored and more screams reverberated through the room.

……

Draco lay curled up on the floor, Blaise had left an hour ago and had cruelly wrenched off the ropes then threw him onto the floor like an old rag doll. And that was how Draco felt. Discarded. Used. Dirty. Broken. Who could ever want him?

Wracking sobs echoed through the room and he tried to get up. Big mistake. He held back a shriek as agonising pain shot up his body. Collapsing back to the floor one last heart-wrenching cry echoed through the room before he fell into unconsciousness in a pool of his blood on the cold stone floor, wishing it would just open up and swallow him whole.

I am so sorry that one took so long, I am being force to revise cos I have my exams in a couple weeks! So I had hardly any time to write but hey finally! Oh could someone please explain this whole life thing that comes up when you upload a chapter??? Is that the amount of days this is available for or something??? Sorry that was a random question but I only just noticed it : ) Anyway hope you liked it!


	11. Rescue Mission

Rescue Mission

For what felt like the hundredth time Harry checked the doorway. For over an hour he had been trying to sneak out the Dungeons but Snape had obviously been too suspicious of him when he had left because Filch and a Ravenclaw prefect had been prowling the corridor and keeping an eye on the dungeons ever since Harry had been sent back down.

Harry kicked an arm chair in frustration. Why hadn't he tried harder to convince Snape? Why hadn't he gone to stop Malfoy and Nott earlier? He hated himself for just abandoning his cause like that but he had been sure that Snape would just leave it and after a while he would be able to charge back up the stairs and Malfoy might still have a chance of escaping, after all, sneaking was one of the things he did best.

He felt a wave of dread wash over him. What had happened to Malfoy? Whatever it was could still be happening! With a yell of frustration and self-hate he kicked the chair repeatedly.

"Stupid. Bloody. Snape." He timed the words in with his kicks, though in his heart he knew it wasn't Snape's fault. Of course the man wouldn't believe him that he wanted to help Malfoy, who would have believed that? The two boys had made it clear from day one at Hogwarts that they didn't like each other, the idea that Harry would want to help him sounded ridiculous even to Harry.

_Ok_, Harry thought with determination, _I've got to get up there, Malfoy could be injured and kicking a stupid chair is not helping anyone. _

He checked his watch, there was only half an hour before the rest of the school were due back in, he had to reach Malfoy before then.

Drawing in a deep breath, he tip-toed to the entrance of the dungeons. Filch was on a chair over by the Entrance hall doors and the Ravenclaw was only a few metres away from him but facing the opposite direction still pacing the doorway. Harry peered over at Filch as he spotted that the old man was holding something in hands. It was Harry's invisibility cloak which Snape had ordered Filch to confiscate on the way back to the dungeons. If Harry could get it back it would make things a lot easier.

Harry drew back out of sight as the Ravenclaw began to turn towards him and tried to form a plan in his mind. He waited until the footsteps of the Ravenclaw girl had moved away from the entrance to the dungeons and pointed his wand at Filch. He muttered a sleeping charm and watched as Filch slowly slumped in his chair, completely unnoticed by the Prefect.

He waited impatiently for a few minutes, each second that passed could, for all Harry knew, be a second of Malfoy's life draining away. This thought only made him more desperate.

Finally the Ravenclaw started to move round the whole hall, obviously becoming bored with the small part of floor she had previously covered. Harry quickly pointed his wand at Filch again and muttered "Accio invisibility cloak!" The cloak sailed out of Filch's hands and across the hall to Harry who had held his breath and prayed that the Ravenclaw would not turn at that moment and catch him. But luck was on his side right now, and Harry caught the cloak silently and swiftly covered himself, feeling entirely safer being invisible.

He slowly and silently moved past the Ravenclaw and up the stairs, careful not to make any sound at all. For one heart-stopping moment the Prefect turned and her eyes appeared to lock with his Harry's. Harry froze thinking, _Shit! How did she see me?!_, before she turned back round again. Harry seized the opportunity to rush up the stairs and up to the second floor, where he let out a loud gust of breath that he hadn't even realised he had been holding.

He reached to the door handle of the unused charms room and inhaled and exhaled deeply to calm his drumming heart. He twisted the handle and pushed, taking a step into the room.

The sight before him made him gasp. A naked Draco Malfoy lay on the cold stone floor, his scarlet blood pooled around him staining his almost translucent white skin. Harry rushed over to him.

"Malfoy. Draco! Can you hear me? Come on don't be dead! Please!" Harry desperately pleaded with him feeling tears trickle from his own eyes. This was his fault. It was all completely his fault. If Malfoy died he would never forgive himself.

He placed two fingers to the dangerously fragile wrist. He waited for seconds, any hope that had been in him before was quickly draining from his body. He swallowed and was just about to lift his fingers away when he felt something. It was the slightest movement, maybe he had imagined it. Furiously wiping away his own tears and trying to minimise his own fearful trembling he placed his two fingers once again to the blonde's wrist. He waited a second… then another second… then another. His shoulders slumped. He had imagined it. It was all just part of his hope that had made him feel something. But wait! There it was again! The tiniest, faintest beat that was indeed a pulse! Draco was alive!

Swiftly pulling out his wand Harry conjured his patronus. The sliver stag erupted from the tip of his wand and Harry ordered it to go get Madame Pomfrey and Professor Dumbledore. He then turned back to Draco.

"Don't worry Draco, help is coming. I promise you" and felt the hope rise within him once again.

After three long and desperate minutes the matron and the headmaster burst into the room. Neither of them could hide their shock and horror at the sight of Draco's mangled and abused body, but all credit to them they set to work right away ushering Harry out the way so they could assess the damage.

The matron fixed any broken bones, trying not to let her tears show as she checked over his entire body. Once she had mended the shattered bones and healed up any wounds she levitated him very cautiously onto a stretcher so as not to cause him any more pain, then took the stretcher quickly out of the room. Harry made to follow, but Dumbledore held out a hand.

"Harry what has happened is very serious" The headmaster said gravely "Do you have any idea who could have done this?"

"It was Theodore Nott sir" Harry told him confidently.

"How do you know this Harry?"

"I saw him sir, though he was disguised as Blaise Zabini, I saw him on the marauders map, it's this map that –" he began to explain.

"I know what the map is Harry". Dumbledore cut over him, his eyes twinkling slightly at a memory.

Harry nodded not bothering to question. "Sir can I go see Malfoy?"

Dumbledore looked at him calculatingly for a second before answering. "I think for now you should let Madame Pomfrey try to heal him, there is not much you can do for him right now, though I think you should be able to visit him tomorrow." And in his eyes Harry saw an almost knowing twinkle.

Harry nodded, though felt almost disappointed which in turn made him feel confused. He began to walk towards the door, as it seemed like his cue to leave. At the doorway he turned back to the professor who had pulled out his wand and was clearing the blood from the floor.

"Professor? Is Nott going to be expelled?" Harry asked hopefully.

"I'm not sure Harry, I will look into it of course but right now I shall go welcome back those who have been on holiday down in the Great Hall. You should join us Harry. A spot of lunch does wonders" Dumbledore smiled cheerfully.

Hey! Ok to** darkshadowarchfiend **(hope I spelt that right!)and **StaiNed Rose** you were both completely right, I read back over the last chapter and realised that it really was pretty rubbish and unrealistic so I tried to kind of patch it up in this chapter, I hope you like it better now. Please feel free to keep reviewing everyone. Good or bad, just not too bad haha! Love to all of you who review xx


	12. AUTHOR'S NOTE

AUTHORS NOTE:

Hi everyone! I just wanted to post this up to tell you that I haven't given up on this story I just hit a writer's block. A serious writer's block…

I've started a new story that is also currently a work in progress but I really want to finish that one then I'll come back to this one and try to finish it. I'm really sorry for not posting this up sooner, I kept trying to write a chapter and it wasn't really working so I'm just going to focus on my other one for now.

I'm really sorry once again but I promise I will come back to it!

Melrose Corvella xx


End file.
